PMD: Legends of the Guardian Stone
by ShinyUmbreon101
Summary: Humans start becoming Pokemon and get sent to another world! Join Endiom, Lunar, and many others as they discover the world of Pokemon! Summary sucks, I know, and this is my first fanfiction. But please give it a chance! Might be accepting ocs. Oh, and Pokemon does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Endiom stooped behind a burnt tree. It was time to take Team Plasma out for good. In all truth, he actually had no idea what was going on, just that he was recruited by some people from the Unova region. He glanced at his partner, a Charizard named Char. Char growled quietly, and glared at the Plasma grunt, who was enjoying a cup of coffee with the Team Rocket Executive, Proton. "Great..." Endiom muttered, almost silently."Well, time to get this over with." He crept behind a tree near the targets. He then motioned for Char to jump out at the grunt. Char did so and the Plasma grunt nervously sent out a Weepinbell.

"What the hell!?" Proton almost jumped out of his seat when Char burst out from seemingly no where, and smirked when he saw Endiom come out from behind a tree, ready to give commands to Char, and released a Hypno. Hypno looked a bit battered, mostly from some recent 'training' with Archer's Houndoom.

"Char! Flamethrower!" Endiom called out. Char then shot flames from his mouth at the Weepinbell, and it was instantly knocked out. The Plasma grunt glared at Endiom and sent out a Basculin with blood-red eyes. 'What kinda Pokemon is that!?" Endiom thought, getting nervous as soon as it was sent out. Char seemed tense, and he knew that wasn't a good sign. Hypno smiled creepily and waved its pendant around. Char stared at it in awe, and eventually fell asleep. Basculin took this chance to shoot water at the sleeping fire Pokemon, but something stopped it. The whole area became pitch black.

A bright flash of purple light got rid of the darkness and replaced it with an Alakazam. Endiom looked around and didn't see Proton, nor anything besides the Alakazam. It looked at him and spoke through its mind,"finally... after so long... I have found someone to take the journey..."

"W-what do you mean!?"

Alakazam's eyes flashed a bright, red color. It stayed silent, and lunged at Endiom. Then, once again, everything went black.

Lunar skipped around, playing with her best friend, Blaze. They were chasing each other in a game of tag. Suddenly, Blaze's mom, Ninetales, came out from the hut that she lived in, and called the little Vulpix in.

"See ya tomorrow, Lunar!" Blaze called out as she went inside.

"See you!" Lunar grinned happily. After her best friend went in, she sighed, and slowly started towards the woods. The fluffy, white clouds gathered and the sky darkened a bit."Oh, great. It's gonna rain..." Lunar muttered crossly. She dashed through the trees, hoping to get to a dry place as soon as possible. As she passed by the Guardian Stone, she noticed a lone Charmander laying on the ground with its fire diminished. She ran to the Charmander and tried shaking it,"hey! Wake up!"

"H-huh?" The Charmander jumped up and screamed,"ahh! A giant Eevee!"

Lunar laughed,"what!? I'm a normal sized Eevee, thank you very much." She stopped laughing and looked at the odd Charmander with curious eyes,"what's your name? Mine's Lunar. And, how'd you end up here?"

The Charmander sweat-dropped,"y-you just spoke! I don't remember Pokemon speaking!"

Lunar looked offended,"hey! Your a Pokemon too, ya know. Now, will you answer my question?"

"My name's Endiom," Endiom answered. He still seemed to be startled, though,"and I'm a human. Well, I was a human..." He then told her what had happened.

"That's not even possible!" Lunar said, surprised."Why would an Alakazam do that to you?"

"I dunno..." Endiom murmured.

"Oh well. It's about to rain, and I'm guessing you'll need shelter for the night, right?" Lunar smiled brightly.

"Uh... sure, I guess," Endiom replied. Lunar nodded, and led him towards her home.


	2. Chapter 2

As they were walking through the forest, Endiom took notice of the strange stone by where he was passed out."Hey, what's that?" He asked.

"Oh, that's the Guardian Stone. Legend has it that the 'chosen' ones must use it to unlock legendary power." Lunar replied. The Guardian Stone was a big, curved, rock. It had strange carvings on the front and back. Most of the carvings showed humans and Pokemon having fun together. But some of them had battles in war, with the last one showing the end of humanity. Endiom took a closer look and saw the last carving, which made his heart beat a bit faster.

'Did this really happen to all humans? Then, why am I still alive?' He thought. Lunar stared at him with a confused look, then remembered his story.

"Are you wondering why you're still alive, even though humans are excinct?" She asked, practically reading his mind. He sweat-dropped, a little freaked out that Lunar was able to say what he was thinking, even though she didn't notice.

"Um, yeah..."

Lunar blinked,"we can visit the elder after the rain stops." She suddenly remembered something,"oh, yeah! We need to get into shelter before it starts raining!" Endiom nodded, and they dashed to Lunar's hut.

Inside, they heard booming from outside,"well, I guess we were pretty lucky to get to my home before the storm." Lunar said as she laid down on some hay."If you want, you can get yourself a place to rest from the closet over there." She pointed to a dark area,"there should be some hay for you to sleep on, since it's getting late."

Endiom smiled, and walked to the closet, wondering why he's even trusting the Eevee in the first place. He grabbed some hay, then set it down near a window. Then, a question hit him,'why is this place so empty?' He thought,'shouldn't Lunar's parents be here?' He turned his attention to Lunar,"hey," he whispered."Where are your parents?"

Lunar's smile faded and turned to a frown."My parents aren't here anymore..." She answered sadly. That had Endiom wonder, what did she mean by that?

He decided not to ask anymore questions, since Lunar seemed to be very depressed. He watched the window as Lunar fell asleep, and saw the shadow of a Pokemon outside. It had glowing red eyes, and was moving straight towards him! He ducked out of the way as the shadow shot through the window, breaking the glass. Endiom covered his face to protect him from the shards as the Pokemon landed.

"Finally..." Endiom was able to see the intruder, and it was a Lucario. It switched from standing, to its battle stance. "Challenge me!" It yelled, loud enough to wake up Lunar. "Challenge me so that I can see if you're worthy!"

"Huh? Who's this?" Lunar asked, running over to Endiom.

"I don't know." He has never fought before, and didn't know why the Lucario was even challenging them."That Lucario's demanding a battle."

"Shall we accept it, then?" She asked. This was her chance to become tougher!

"Uh..." Endiom thought for a moment. What if they lose? What would happen to them? Would the Lucario leave them peacefully? He finally decided on accepting the challenge. "Sure... I guess..."


	3. Chapter 3

A Sneasel glared at her opponent; a Lucario."Marco!" She called out to an Umbreon beside her."Grab me a quick seed from the bag!"

"Here you go, Shrain." Marco tossed the item she requested.

"This tribe is getting to out of hand!" She heard a Turtwig behind her, preparing a hyper beam at one of the many Lucario.

Shrain ate the Quick seed and used a scratch attack at her opponent,"I don't care, Jake! We just have to take them out and rescue Charizard's kid!" Jake sighed, and unleashed his attack.

Suddenly, one Lucario dashed past her, heading towards a forest nearby."No!" She yelled and ran after it.

The Lucario jumped onto a tree, trying to get away from her. Then he noticed a hut.'Perfect hiding place,' Lucario checked his surroundings, making sure Shrain was out of sight. He crashed through the window of the home, and noticed that it was occupied, and that he was caught.

A Charmander stared at the Lucario in disbelief, but didn't say anything. Lucario had to think of something quickly,"finally..." He mumbled. He got into his battle stance and yelled,"challenge me!" As he did so, an Eevee raced over to the Charmander,"challenge me so that I can see if you're worthy!"

The two Pokemon paused, as if thinking of what to say. After a while, the Eevee answered,"okay! We accept your challenge! But first, we need to introduce ourselves."

"There is no time for introductions! Battle me now!" Lucario was growing impatient.

In the forest, Shrain slashed through wood to show her anger as she searched for her target. She saw a hut with a broken window, and immediately knew where Lucario went. She rushed to the window and jumped through.'Heh, my thoughts were correct.' Shrain thought. She now stood behind two Pokemon; an Eevee and Charmander.

Lucario crossed his arms and tapped the ground repeatedly with his foot, waiting for their first move. The Eevee launched a shadow ball attack, but he dodged it with ease. Lucario glanced at the Charmander, who was deciding on what to do. At the same time, he noticed Shrain and took a step back."I thought I lost you in the forest!" He exclaimed.

"Well, you can't easily avoid me." Shrain stepped in front of the two Pokemon, and smirked. She raised her claws and lunged at the Lucario, scratching it. Lucario tried to gain his balance, but couldn't and fell down. "Hm, a bit too easy if you ask me." She turned her attention to the Eevee and Charmander,"now, who might you two be?"

"I-I'm Lunar, and this is Endiom," the Eevee replied hesitantly.

"I'm Shrain. Nice to meet you!" Shrain grinned, and remembered that she left her partners behind,"uh-oh. Sorry for leaving so soon, but I gotta go!"

"Wait!" Endiom stopped her,"can we come with you?"

"Eh, I guess you can come..." Shrain walked to the entrance,"hurry up, then."


End file.
